1. Field
The present invention relates to the sharing of confidential data between computers and other intelligent devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to protecting the confidentiality of such data when it is viewed on a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, in any open place, while working on a laptop computer or other intelligent device, a user may have problems viewing confidential data received from another device without nearby persons also being able to glimpse the data. Examples of such confidential data include a bank account number, a credit card number, salary information, etc. The confidential data may be present in an email body, chat content, any opened document, etc, that is received at the user's device. Showing the confidential information can be a security risk. The present disclosure is directed to a confidential information handling technique that addresses this issue.